One Piece Wiki:Reference Crew
Hello! Welcome to the Reference Wizards! We are a team of the One Piece Encyclopedia who deals with the references. Responsibilities *Referencing the pages. *Making sure the references are correct. *Keeping an eye out for confirmations made on forums/talk pages to be referenced on the page itself. *Changing the ref tags for the template Qref. *Keeping an eye on the updating of the new chapters and episodes to reference them if they were not done by the updater. Our Spell Book Read our spell book for information how to reference and why. Here is a page example. Also, when the lines get over 9 (that's mostly when there 9 references, but it could be less) , a scroll box is to be used in the References section: Referencing is a bit of alot work, but trust me, it is fun ^^. So join the team! Jobs Our first mission will be Punk Hazard. The arc has all of its chapter summaries complete, so it is easier to reference that way. Just an easy start to get into it. Also, you can use the Punk Hazard Arc page to help you get the references, but if you see something that needs to be references but not is on the page, you'll have to search it up in the manga. Prayings is how l like to call the missions. Pages that need referencing: Put you sig in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim on the praying and work on it. Tag it as completed afterwards and the Head Warlock will look it over and tag it as fully completed. *'Monkey_D._Luffy/History#Punk_Hazard_Arc' ** *'Caesar Clown' **His History section and some parts of his other sections need referencing. *** *'Monet' **Her History section and some parts of her other sections need referencing. *** *'Vergo' **History and Relationship sections and some parts of his other sections need referencing. *** *'Nami/History#Punk Hazard Arc' ** *'Ope Ope no Mi' **Only the parts that refer to the Punk Hazard Arc *** *'Tashigi' **The parts in her Relationships and History sections that refer to Punk Hazard *** *'Yeti Cool Brothers ** Completed Jobs *'Momonosuke' **The History section and eventual other sections need referencing. ***'Done''' - *'Brook/History#Punk Hazard Arc' ** *'Punk Hazard Arc#Story Impact' **This section still has to be referenced, it is easier since the references can be found in the Summary section of the page. ***'Done' - *'Donquixote Doflamingo' **The parts in his Personality, Relationships and History sections who refer to events in the Punk Hazard arcs need referencing. *** *'Kinemon' **His history section and some parts of his other sections need referencing. *** *'Smiley' **The History and Devil Fruit sections need referencing. ***'Done' - Wizards Sign up Add your sig to sign up! # 12:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 18:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # # # # Discussions If only the name was something that didn't sound Fairy Tail like. Oh well. 20:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why not Reference Crew or The Reference Pirates? 22:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :So Harry Potter is similar to Fairy Tail then? 18:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams